Queen Of Gods
by NY1234
Summary: Bella , a young goddess , is send in to the human world to do a special quest. But when she fouds out that she isn't who she thought she is and that she was betrayed by someone who she thaought was her father , what will happen to her?
1. The Beginning

_**Chapter 1-The Beginning**_

_**BPOV**_

_I look in my father's blue eyes like the clear sky. His light blonde hair which always shines like the sun was surrounding his tanned perfect face. But today something was wrong. The big, white, smile that always was on my dad's face wasn't there. For the first time in my entire, long life, my dad has a very serious expression on his face. For the first time in my entire life my dad, Zeus, the powerful god of the sky has something really important to tell me._

"_Isabella!" his beautiful and strong voice makes, lives always, the other 11 Olympians to listen very carefully to him."2000 years have passed since you were born. And now it's time for you to confront with the reason you are here now." I look at around the big throne room of Olympus. All the faces that I saw were serious and solemn expect two. Athena and Poseidon. For the last 100 years, since I stopped growing up and become completely mature, they seemed to stop hate each other and cooperating. Their beautiful faces were full of regrets and pain."All of us know that you are very special Isabella. You become mature and ready take your power at the very young age 19. Now, are you ready, and most of all, do you want you power?"_

_I wanted to answer, but I just can't speak. Near my dad was her. My beautiful and graceful mother, Hera. Her lapis lazuli blue eyes were staring at me, practically telling me to accept my power and fate. Her long blonde hair is like the pure gold. I just can't disappoint her, my father and the others._

"_I accept my power, father."For my big surprise my voice sounds like hundreds of little bells. He smiles, but he doesn't seem proud of me. It was a smile that keeps a secret. It was an evil smile. Then a powerful golden light surrounds me and what I fell was happiness and pain .Happiness because that moment seems like something that I was waiting to happen. Pain because I realize that I don't belong to Zeus and Hera. But I don't say anything about that feeling._

"_My dear Isabella, you ere born to become the Queen of Olympus after me and your mother will not rule anymore here. But before that time will come, I want to send you to a special quest in the mortal's world. I want you to find the other mystic creatures that live in the human world and to make them fight together with us against Kronos .You will live Olympus this night and the time that I give to finish this quest is 150 years. I opened a big bank account for you which contains in drachmas and human money."_

"_Tank you very much, father. I will get ready to live." Than I lived the throne room and go to my room. It is located in the West part of the temple. I look in my wardrobe and I decide to try my power. All I have are antic long and beautiful dresses crated by Hephaestus only for me and no mortal cloths. I focused about the things I saw the humans are wearing and transformed my dresses. I only take a backpack with me and changed my ocean blue dress in to a pear of jeans with a gray shirt and a blue sweater and go to find my brother. He was in his workshop where he always was alone and that's why he is my favorite brother._

"_Hephaestus! Can I talk to you for a second?" he seems shocked to see me in those mortal clothes._

"_Sure, little sister. You look grate in these things. How can I help you now, when you are going to live us for all these years?"_

"_I want to tank you for everything you did for me and to say, well, goodbye." He put me in a gig and lovely hug._

"_Goodbye, Bella, our Queen!" I really hope that this was one of his jokes. I went back to the throne room to say goodbye to my father. But I stopped at the door because I hear some familiar voice. I open the door a little to see Athena and Poseidon quarreling with Zeus._

"_How can you say that I lied her? I offered your daughter something that you and Poseidon will never can give her. Protection from Kronos. I know you always wanted to rule Olympus, brother and now your wish will come true. Your daughter will rule Olympus after me and Hera. But I never expected that you will betray me, Athena. I should destroy you when you came for the first time with her to Olympus!" I don't need someone to tell me that they were talking about me. I tried to stop my tears, but what Zeus does next was too much for me. He just take Athena's life power_

_power smiling at Poseidon. She fell like a porcelain puppet in to Poseidon's arms. "Now, brother, listen carefully to me. If your daughter will return and she will complete her quest successfully I will give the life power back to your wife." I closed the golden door with a noise that probably make them know that I was listening and I run in to the mortal's world without telling any world to Zeus._

_I get out of the Empire State Building, in New York with tears running on my cheeks._


	2. Half Vampire , Half Goddess

_**A/N: Hey guys! I want to explai why I deleted my other story "Destiny". I'm sorry , I know that a lot of people like it but I just don't know how to continue it.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 2- Half Vampire , Half Goddess_**

**_BPOV_**

_After I left New York I bought a ticket to London. England seems a better place to start not only because it's magic activity but because it is far away from home too. With the money Zeus give me I bought a big house in London's center and a Mercedes Guardian.__I decided to go out and look for other mystic creatures. After I closed the door of my house I look at the people who were in a big hurry and there he was staring at me. My real father , the god of seas , Poseidon. One part of my mind tell me to run in the opposite direction , but I was very curious about why is he here. I went to him and I can easy hear my heart beating like crazy and everyone's pulse. I try to ignore it but than I realise that some people were gazing at me and I started to hear some voices in my head: 'She is so beautiful.' 'She must be an super model or something like this.' i stopped in the middle of the street touching myhead._

_"Bella." I hear Poseidon behind me. "I need to talk tou you." He seems honest but I was still angry because he didn't do anything to save Athena._

_"Why you didn't save her? If you really love her ..."_

_"Bella , you don't understand. I couldn't do anything , Zeus is more powerful than I am." I started to get away from him , but he grabbed my hand. "Bella , please . I don't wnat to lose you like I lose her." In his green eyes llike the sea I could see pain for what happened to my mother. I nodded affirmative at him and he take me to a closer restaurant which was named "Sea Land Restaurant". Ironic. "Look Bella , I love you and your mother more than anything , but after we came with you to Olympus I started to avoid her only trying to protect her from Kronos."_

_"Why?" It was the only word that came on my mind._

_"He is controling Zeus who don't knoe what he is doing. Kronos is al over his mind." Suddenly I remembered Zeus sight. . And then his eyes. They were like the sands. Not the beach sands. The time sands. Probably Poseidon observed my figure but he don't say anything about it. " The second thing I want to talk about with you is your impressive power."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked with a node in my neck._

_"You are impossible fast , and strong. Your hearing and sight are more developed than the others mortals and even gods. You can read minds . You have a mental shield. You can have any power which exist in the world." It was a big shock for me._

_"How...How is this possible?" I asked with my voice trembiling._

_"It's an old prophecy which the Oracle of Delphi made 2000 years ago. It said that 'When the two bigges enemies will fall in love ,their daughter will be born in the twilight and she will become the queen of gods.' I'm sorry for all these years ,Bella."_

_"Your apologies are accepted , dad" He put me in to a lovley hug._

_"I know you can save her , Bella." After that he lived the restaurant. I decided to try my "super powers" . Poseidon was right. I was very fast. I was running near an abandoned neighborhood when I crashed in to somone. A girl that looks by 17 years old was in fron of me. She was realy beautiful with long black hair and a sort of strange green eyes which reminded me of someone that I know very well._

_"I'm sorry!" I said "I didn't see you there." She smiles at me kinda ugly and then she bites my neck._

_It took me only one second to realize she was a vampire and to push her in to a stone wall. After that I smelled blood._

_"You are like me?" The girl asked and I realize she was crying._

_"No. I'm not a vampire or a human." Something was wrong. I knew vampires have red , black or golden eyes sure not green. And her blood . "What's your name?"_

_"Lily" I went to her and I caressed her hair. On my hand were some drops of blood. Demigod blood._

_"What happened to you?" I asked with a sweet voice._

_"One week ago , I run from the orphanage and I don't have anything to eat and I saw a car accident and the blood and..." She started to cry in sighs. If Poseidon was right , I can have every power in the world. So maybe I can heal her head. And it works. "How can you do that?" She asked._

_"I'm an young goddess , daughter of Athena and Poseidon and I can have any power I want."_

_" One week ago I wouldn't believe you , but now , knowing that I am a vampire..."_

_"You are not exactly a vampire . I think that you are half vampire half goddess." I said._

_"What do you mean?" She asked with her voice trembeling._

_"Your father have to be a vampire and your mother a goddess." Suddenly a green light lit up the sky and a wheat ears appeaed on the sky and I remembered where I saw Lily's green eyes before._

_"What's that?" she asked scarry._

_"Your mother. Demeter"_


	3. My New Life

_**Chapter 3 - My New Life**_

_**LPOV (Lily)**_

I look up at this beautiful woman . She looked like 18 or maybe 19 with long brown hair falling in waves to the middle of her back. Her chocolate color eyes reflect the sea and were full of wisdom , love but , regrets too for something I don't know.

"I'm Bella ." she said with a melodious voice like hundred of little bells. Suddenly I started to feel kinda dizzy and everything becomes dark.

I woke up with a headache and I still felt dizzy. I was in a big room decorate in the style of the Renaissance with tempt of the Old Greek architecture.

"Lily? Are you awake?" Bella appeared from one of the other rooms. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"My head hurts , but in rest , I feel good." She started to laugh and the spund was so musical and sweet. " What's that funny?"

"Nothing. You just...changeed after i give you blood and nectar." What? Changed in which way? "Here." She handed me a mirror. The frame was make of pure gold with amethyst and other gems. But what caught my attention was my reflection. My black hair was more longer and bright and my green eyes were more lighter. And my skin was more pale.

"What...?" Was the only thing I can say.

"Not what, who. Your mother changed you as a gift. " She told me to follow her upstairs and she showed me one if the rooms, which was full of flowers , just what I like. " i thought you will like this" Bella said.

"Thank you Bella" She smiles.

"Look , Lily. I know it will sound weird and crazy , but do you want to help me in my quest or go back to the orphanage ?"

"Why you even ask? Of course I will help you in this... quest!" I almost scream.

Then she explained me that she was goddess of twilight , dawn , waves , knowledge and vampires , about her true parents , how Zeus wants to destroy her mother if she fail teh quest and about her discussion with her father , Poseidon.

" If I am right , Lily , your father is one of the "royal" vampires ." She said. "I'll let you sleep now." And then she slowly closed the door.


	4. Mate  or two in 6 months

**_Chapter 4-Mate( or Two in 6 months)_**

**_BPOV_**

_Having Lily around was something realy good , because she distracted my attention from my parents. Sometimes is realy good to be the goddess of vampires. Lily's selfcontrol was very well ,maybe because she is a half vamire. Plus she have a gift. She can show her thoughts with someone else only by touch. And I made some researches about the "royal" vampire family. Seems like they live in Italy , they are called The Volturi and are led by three old vampires : Aro , Caius and Marcus. I am pretty sure that one of them is Lily's father._

_"Hey Lily ,do you want to go in the town?" I asked her six months after I found her. _

_"Not necessary , Bells." Everyday she trains her selfcontrol on animals or her magic powers which she have from her mother and her fighting abilities using a celestic broze dagger which belongs to her mother on some straw dummies. I don't say that I go out , but I think she works so hard and she needs to do something else. " Look , Bella , you learned me everything I knew , but you never fight with me ." It was true. Even if she was half vampire and kinda a demi god , I was more powerful than her and I don't wnat to hurt her._

_"Are you sure that this is what you want?" She nodded affirmative."Wait here." I went to my room where , in a golden case I keep my mother's sword. Hephaestus and Hermes stole it from Zeus three months ago. Or maybe I should say from Kronos. I felt small tears on my cheeks._

_I went back to the trainning room in the basament , where I found Lily looking in the small closet where I put my antique dresses._

_"You like them?" I asked her walking in the room. I guess I scared her because she looked at me with some big eyes._

_"I'm sorry , Bella. I don't..."_

_"Calm down , Lily , it's ok. Are you redy?" I asked her with the sword in my hands._

_Without saying anything else she tries to stab me with the dagger but I was faster than her. Even if she scratch me a little , I trew her away with the handle of the sword and hurt her a little._

_"Wow!" She said. "You are really strong and fast!" I smile at her and helped her stand up. "That's a beautiful sword. From where did you get it?" I look down and try to not start crying._

_"It belongs to my mother."_

_"Oh... I'm sorry , I didn't know. How about going out and do some shopping ?" Lily always knew how to distract my attention and she realy likes to do shopping._

_"Sure. Let's go!"_

_**LPOV**_

_When your best friend have a giant bank account , you are very lucky. And if she is one of the younger Olympian and a goddess , well you have to be very , very lucky , I think._

_After we practically attacked all the bigest and famous shops in London , we stopped to take dinner at an open air restaurant._

_"This day was amaizing" I told Bella while she was looking in some magazines. _

_Suddenly we heard some noise that were clearly from a fight and some humans were screaming. 'Let's see what's going on .' Bella told me using her telepathy._

_Three streets behind the restaurent , were two men fighting with celestic bronze swords. One of them was about 24 with a big scar all over the right part of his face, and the other one was by my age. I look up at Bella , but she was stared at the one with the scar , kinda shocked._

_"This is not necessary , Andreas." The one with the scar said. "Don't get me worong , but I don't bring back you to Olympus , Zeus is going to punish me." Then he pushed the boy called Andreas in to a wall.'Bella!' I yelled in her mind.' You need to stop him'_

_'I can't , Lily . He is ...' But after that her serious expression reappeared on her face and she punched the one with the by his back and he fell down unconscious._

_"Sorry , big brother ." Bella said while she check his wound._

_"Why did you intervene?" The boy called Andreas screamed at Bella . " I can do it too if I wanted. And who are you by the way?" He was realy rude , but there was something that attracted me to him._

_"I'm surpised that you don't recognize me , A.S . And you should be more careful with what you say." Wow. I'd never seen Bella so angry , she is always calm and peacful._

_"B-Bella?" The boy exclaimed shocked." Oh my god , is really you! I'm sorry , Bellz , But I guess I confuse you with..."_

_"I know . Long story." Bella seems to calm down , but she was still a little angry. " Andreas , this is Lily." _

_He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes , and OMG , how beautiful they were. I felt that I turn red. He slowly came to me and kissed my hand._

_"I'm so glad to meet you , Lily" When he touch me it was like small lightning touch my hand. "I'm sorry , but is what happenedwhen you are son of that id..."_

_"Andreas!" Bella warned him._

_"Wow! Don't get mad , Bells , but really , you can't say that you don't hate him. Oh! I forget! You are daddy's girl , his little princess..." Bella hited his face and I can saw a red mark on his cheek._

"Be very careful , Andreas. I don't want to hurt you , but if you really want , I'll be happy to do it."

"Hey , Bells , calm down , I was joking."

After a few minutes , Bella seemed to relax and her calm figure appeared on her face ,again.

"I'm sorry , It's just... I will explain it later , now we need to get out of here." Bella said .

- 1 week later-

After we got to Bella's house , Andreas told us his story. It seems like 6 years ago , his father , Zeus sent him in to a quest and because he hates his father , he hidded in the human world.

He was surrpised to heard mine and Bella's story , but the best thing is that me and Andreas fell in love.


	5. Moving

_**Chapter 5-Moving**_

**_BPOV_**

_This day seems to be an ordinary one. The weather is good , Lily is in her roses garden , I'm in my ofice reading amd A.S. is in town. But I never thought how much this day is going to change me life._

_I went outside to see Lily and to remember her that she must go hunting. We discovered that she can live with animal blood , too if she go hunting once , every two weeks._

_"Hey , Bella , can I talk to you for a second?" she asked me._

_"Sure! Whats going on?"_

_"It's just... Do you think that Andreas , and maybe us can be in danger , because of his dad?" Wow! I thought about that , too._

_"I don't think so , Lily. I can protect you too for everybody , expect his father , but I don't think he will come here." I didn't know how much I was wrong._

"Bella! Lily!" I turned to see Andreas , with blood on his face , running to us. Lily went to hug him sacred and he kissed her head. " He found me!"

I practiclly fly to the house , in my impossible speed and started to pack our things. After I finished , I gave a telephone to some property companies and sell the house.

"Bells , I bought some plain tickets!" Andreas said .

"You're even idiot?" I yelled. " We can't use the airway , remember?"

"And how we are supposed to get there? And by the way , where is there?" He yelled at me , too.

"Using the car and ferry. There, is a small town in Italy , called Volterra. I need to check something. And then we will risk and take a plain to Washington."

"And , what is so important in that Volterra?" OMG , how stressful is this boy!

"You will se there." I close the siutcases and went outside to put them in the car.

I went to find Lily and I almost scream when I saw her talknig with an spirit . Her mother's spirit. And what I heard makes me brust into tears.

Seems like Kronos realized that Poseidon spoke with me and has hurt him very hard. And the worse thing : He knows that I'll take A.S to Volterra.


	6. The Volturi

_**Chapter 6-The Volturi**_

_**BPOV**_

_We arrived at Volterra on November 5th. It was rainy day , but I think it is a good thing , because we don't want to attract attention on us. I look at Lily and Andreas. They seemed realy happy together and they love each other more than enything. _

_I hope I was right about Lily's father and he will help us to hide from Kronos. We were in the central marker when I saw it. In the clock tower shadow hidden fron human eyes and maybe vampire eyes was a Fury. Seems like Kronos wasn't the only one that was looking for us._

_"Guys , wait here!" I told my friends._

_I went to the tower and hid behind the Fury. Even if it was powerful , I was more faster than it._

_"What are you doing here?" I said , appering from behind the fury._

_"My master want to help you." The fury said with that lisp voice_

_"I don't need help came from Hades." I said and ignore the thunder which I was sure that everybody from Volterra heard._

_"You don't know in what you're getting yoursfelf into , young goddess." It said as it began to fly._

_"What was that?" Lily asked when I returned to her and Andreas._

_"Nothing important , I hope." I looked back at the clock tower and saw three figures hiding for the human eyes. The smallest one waved at me nervous and I couldn't hide a smile thinking at my old friend Jane Volturi."Let's go! They are wainting for us."_

_In my mind came memories related about the time when the gods of Olympus helped The Volturi. The only one that I met that was belonging to The Volturi was Jane , but she has never told me about their leaders._

_"Finally!" Jane siad rolling her eyes."Aro is waiting."_

_My atention was attratcted by the others vampires. One of them was Alec , Jnae's twin and the other , I guess was Felix._

_They led us throught the city pipelins , until we reached a big wood door behind which was an elevator that reached the recepttion of the Volturi palace._

_In the reception was small petite beautiful young woman with medium bronze hair and light blue eyes. She smiled welcoming to us and I realized that she was human._

_"Welcome back Jane , Alec , Felix." She said with a sweet , calm voice._

_"Gianna." Alec smiled at her ._

_The Throne room was made all of white marble. In the midlle of the room were three royal chairs made of golden and covered with a beautiful black silck. Seated on the thrones were three tall men all of them with a skinny pale skin and then I knew._

_His eyes studied us and they stopped suddenly on Lily. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. The blonde man on his right looked confused and nervous at him. He trained his voice and strated to laugh._

_"Ah , Isabella! How a wonderful pleasure to finally meet you. You look as beautful as I heard." And in one step he was near me and kissed my hand._

_I rememberd that Jane told me about his power and I was really thankful that I don't have to explain my visit._

_"I'm glad to meet you to , Aro. I guess you'll find the reason why I came here very interesting." I smiled but he wasn't paying atention at me. He was widened in my thought and after at least ten minutes he finally talk again._

_" Thanks you so much , Isabella." And then he turned to look at Lily._

_"You look a lot like you mother." Lily looked at me shocked and using the her gift , telepathy she siad in my mind._

_'That's why , you...?'_

_'Yes'_

_Me and Andreas lived the Throne Room among with Caius and Marcus to let Lily and Aro talk. We went outside the castle which was big stone tower and we bumped into Zeus._


End file.
